gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
100-Prozent-Checkliste (V)
miniatur|Bei Vervollständigung erhält man die [[Erfolge und Trophäen (V)|Auszeichnung „Berufsverbrecher“]] Diese Checkliste zeigt alles auf, was man für eine einhundertprozentige Absolvierung von Grand Theft Auto V erledigen muss. In der Social-Club-Statistik werden noch weitere Missionen und Aufgaben angeführt, welche jedoch nicht zu den 100 Prozent im Spiel zählen. Die 100-Prozent-Aufgaben sind dort mit einem Balken am linken Rand des Icons gekennzeichnet. Hauptmissionen (50 Prozent) *Prolog 15px – Simeon Yetarian *Franklin und Lamar *Rückführung *Komplikationen 15px – Franklin Clinton *Chop *Stretch ist raus *Stadtsafari *Frischfleisch *Lamar am Boden 15px – Michael De Santa *Vater & Sohn *Eheberatung *Papis kleines Mädchen *Mr. Philips *Fame or Shame *Yoga beruhigt *Leichte Turbulenzen *Das Kriegsbeil begraben *Familienzusammenführung *Der Zusammenbruch 15px – Lester Crest/Attentat *Freundschaftsanfrage *Der Hotelmord *Mord mit vielen Zielen *Der Sittenmord *Der Mord im Bus *Mord auf der Baustelle 15px – Raubüberfall-Vorbereitung und 25px – Raubüberfälle *Inspektion des Juweliers *Karabiner *Bugstars-Ausrüstung *BZ-Gasgranaten *Der Juwelenraub *Auskundschaften des Hafens *Miniatur-U-Boot *Cargobob *Der Merryweather-Raubüberfall *Blitzaktion *Masken *Blaumänner *Müllwagen *Abschleppwagen *Fluchtfahrzeug *Vorbereitung für das Ding in Paleto *Militärausrüstung *Affige Angelegenheit *Das Ding in Paleto *Das Bureau ausmisten *Feuerwehrwagen *Die Pläne des Architekten *Der Bureau-Überfall *Ausspähen des großen Dings *Planen des großen Dings *Nagelbretter *Gauntlet *Bohrer *Die falsche Fährte *Das große Ding 15px – Tao Cheng *Trevor Philips Industries *Drogenhölle 15px – Trevor Philips *Der nervöse Ron *Wiedervereinte Freunde *Raubtier *Entgleist *Feierabend 15px – Federal Investigation Bureau *Totgesagte leben länger *Drei sind eine Gruppe *Streng nach Vorschrift *Großreinemachen 15px – Devin Weston *Gegen das Gesetz *Das Auge am Himmel *Infiltriert *Träger 15px – Solomon Richards *Mr. Richards *Die Ballade von Rocco *Rechtliche Schwierigkeiten 20px – Martin Madrazo *Caida Libre Finalmissionen *A: Ein wenig Vernunft *B: Die Zeit ist reif *C: Die dritte Alternative Fremde und Freaks (10 Prozent) Abigail Mathers *Tod auf See Barry *Graswurzeln – Michael Zählt nicht offiziell zu den 100 Prozent, muss jedoch abgeschlossen werden, um die Mission Graswurzeln – Franklin freizuschalten. *Graswurzeln – Trevor *Graswurzeln – Franklin *Graswurzeln – Der Rauchstreik Beverly Felton *Der Absturz *Das Sexvideo *Die Partnerschaft *Realitätscheck Dom Beasley *Kalkuliertes Risiko *Liquiditätsrisiko *Gezieltes Risiko *Verkalkuliertes Risiko Hao *Harte Arbeit Joe und Josef *Heimatschutz *Ein amerikanischer Gruß *Der Patrioten-Blues Mary-Ann Quinn *Dämonenaustreibung - Michael Zählt nicht offiziell zu den 100 Prozent, muss jedoch abgeschlossen werden, um die Mission Dämonenaustreibung – Franklin freizuschalten. *Dämonenaustreibung – Trevor *Dämonenaustreibung – Franklin Omega *Weit draußen *Der Rand des Universums Peter Dreyfuss *Ein Sternchen in Vinewood Tonya Wiggins *Einen Gefallen im Schlepptau *Noch ein Gefallen *Ein weiterer Gefallen *Noch immer ein Gefallen *Ein letzter Gefallen Nicht für die 100 Prozent Cletus Ewing *Zielübungen *Freiwild Epsilon *Suche die Wahrheit *Akzeptiere die Wahrheit *Nimm die Wahrheit an *Verfolge die Wahrheit *Ertrage die Wahrheit *Verbreite die Wahrheit *Übe die Wahrheit aus *Vergiss die Wahrheit Joe und Josef *Heimatschutz *Ein amerikanischer Gruß *Der Patrioten-Blues Josh Bernstein *Extraprovision *Unter Dach und Fach *Grundbesitzlos *Vertragsverletzung Maude Eccles *Spezialauftrag Mrs. Philips *Mrs. Philips *Beschädigte Ware Nigel und Mrs. Thornhill *Nigel und Mrs. Thornhill *Willy *Tyler *Kerry *Mark *Al Di Napoli *Letzter Akt Randale *Erste Randale *Zweite Randale *Dritte Randale *Vierte Randale *Fünfte Randale Sasquatch-Jäger *Der Letzte Hobbys und Zeitvertreibe (10 Prozent) Schießstand *Handfeuerwaffen *Maschinenpistolen *Sturmgewehre *Schrotflinten *Leichte Maschinengewehre *Schwere Waffen Fallschirmspringen *Base-Jumps *Heli-Sprünge Flugschule *Übungsstart *Landung auf der Rollbahn *Kopfüber-Flug *Messerflug *Tiefflug *Aufsetzen *Loopings *Heli-Kurs *Heli-Zeitrennen *Fallschirmsprung *Absprungzone *Verdien dir deine Sporen Geländerennen *Canyon-Klippen *Gipfelstürmer *Minenspirale *Talfahrt *Uferflitzer *Öko? Logisch! Straßenrennen *South Los Santos *Stadtrundfahrt *Flughafen *Freeway *Kanäle von Vespucci Seerennen *Ostküste *Nordostküste *Raton Canyon *Los Santos Triathlons *Kanäle von Vespucci *Alamosee *Coyote Cross Country Sonstiges *Gewinne beim Darts *Golf (Schaffe 9 Löcher auf dem Golfplatz Par oder unter Par) *Erlebe einen Private Dance in einem Stripclub *Gewinne beim Tennis Nicht für die 100 Prozent Kopfgeldmissionen *Steinbruch *Farm *Berge *Landstreicherlager Waffenschmuggel am Boden *Waffenschmuggel am Boden 1 *Waffenschmuggel am Boden 2 *Waffenschmuggel am Boden 3 *Waffenschmuggel am Boden 4 *Waffenschmuggel am Boden 5 Waffenschmuggel in der Luft *Waffenschmuggel in der Luft 1 *Waffenschmuggel in der Luft 2 *Waffenschmuggel in der Luft 3 *Waffenschmuggel in der Luft 4 *Waffenschmuggel in der Luft 5 Sonstiges *Jagd *Übe Yoga *Stuntflugzeug-Zeitrennen (nur Collector’s und Special Edition, Next Gen, PC) *Tierfotografie (nur für Spieler der Enhanced Edition) *Stock-Car-Rennen (nur für Spieler der Enhanced Edition) Zufallsereignisse (15 Prozent) Schließe 14 beliebige Zufallsereignisse ab. * Altruisten-Überfall * Anhalter 1 * Anhalter 2 * Anhalter 3 * Anhalter 4 * Autodiebstahl 1 * Autodiebstahl 2 * Baustellen-Unfall * Begräbnis * Betrunkenen-Taxi 1 * Betrunkenen-Taxi 2 * Bustour * Diebe auf dem Land verfolgen 1 * Diebe auf dem Land verfolgen 2 * Diebe in der Stadt verfolgen 1 * Diebe in der Stadt verfolgen 2 * Ehestreit * Entflohener Sträfling 1 * Entflohener Sträfling 2 * Entführung * Erste Hilfe * Fahrraddieb in der Stadt 1 * Fahrraddieb in der Stadt 2 * Festnahme 1 * Festnahme 2 * Flucht vor den Paparazzi * Fluchtfahrer * Gang-Einschüchterung * Gang-Kampf auf dem Land * Geldautomaten-Überfall * Geldtransporter 1 * Geldtransporter 10 * Geldtransporter 2 * Geldtransporter 3 * Geldtransporter 4 * Geldtransporter 5 * Geldtransporter 6 * Geldtransporter 7 * Geldtransporter 8 * Geldtransporter 9 * Grenzpatrouille 1 * Grenzpatrouille 2 * Grenzpatrouille 3 * Hinterhalt im Hinterhof * Junggesellenabschied * Ladenüberfall 1 * Ladenüberfall 2 * Motorraddieb * Schiefgegangener Deal * Schießerei um Drogen * Simeon Yetarian * Überfall 1 * Überfall 2 * Überfall 3 * Überfall auf dem Land * Verlassenes Fahrzeug 1 * Verlassenes Fahrzeug 2 Verschiedenes (15 Prozent) *Gehe ins Kino *Gehe mit Chop spazieren und spiele mit ihm *Gemeinsame Aktivität: Gehe in eine Bar *Gemeinsame Aktivität: Gehe ins Kino *Gemeinsame Aktivität: Gehe in den Strip-Club *Gemeinsame Aktivität: Spiele Darts *Kaufe ein Fahrzeug von einer Website *Kaufe fünf beliebige Immobilien *Nimm die Dienste einer Prostituierten in Anspruch *Sammle 50 Briefschnipsel *Sammle 50 Raumschiffteile *Schließe eine sexy Einladung ab *Schließe 25 Monsterstunts ab *Schließe 25 Herausforderungen Unter der Brücke durch ab *Schließe 8 Herausforderungen Messerflug ab *Überfalle einen Laden Nicht für die 100 Prozent * Benutze die Autowaschanlage * Fahre mit der Seilbahn *Fahre mit einem Karussell *Gemeinsame Aktivität: Spiele Tennis *Gemeinsame Aktvittät: Spiele Golf *Gucke Fernsehen *Kaufe Klamotten *Kaufe Aktien *Kaufe ein Tuning-Teil *Kaufe eine Waffe *Lasse dich tätowieren *Lasse dir die Haare schneiden *Sammle 30 Atommüllfässer *Sammle 30 U-Boot-Teile Belohnung *drei UFOs erscheinen (je eines über dem Mount Chiliad, über Fort Zancudo und über Sandy Shores) *der Erfolg/die Gold-Trophäe „Berufsverbrecher“ *das 100-Prozent-T-Shirt in Franklins Kleiderschrank Immobilien der Charaktere * Abschleppplatz * Auto-Schrottplatz * Dock des Sonar-Suchdienstes * Doppler * Downtown Cab Co. * Golfclub von Los Santos * Grove-Street-Garage * Hookies * Franklins Hanger * Landeplatz von Vespucci * Los-Santos-Customs-Filiale in der Grand-Senora-Wüste * McKenzie-Feldhangar und -Flugfeld * Michaels Hanger * Pillbox-Hill-Garage * Pitchers * Smoke on the Water * Ten Cent Theater * Tequi-La-La * The Hen House * Tivoli * Vinewood-Garage * Yachthafen von Puerto del Sol Fußnoten en:100% Completion in GTA V es:100% de Grand Theft Auto V pl:100% w Grand Theft Auto V ru:100% прохождение GTA V Kategorie:Checklisten